Evening Star
by Erriana14
Summary: Warning:Breaking dawn Spoilers ok, so this is my first atempt at a Twilight story, but this takes place after Breaking dawn, with Jacob and Renesmee, and they had to move because of Nessie's major growth spurts all the time. It is Nessie's eyes like bell
1. Chapter 1

_**Evening Star**_

**Ch. 1 ****- Loves Calming Affect**

" Renesmee, get down here right now!"

Rosalie's voice drifted up the stairs as she called me from my attic room. I hated her at times, and this was one of them. When my parents decided they were going to go to college, they put Rosalie in charge of me. They never realized it, but she used to try to convince me I was her child, thinking that by me having human genes in me, I would be more susceptible to her web of lies! She was so wrong. I had my fathers quick wits about me! I had to run each memory in her head, so she wouldn't get so carried away again! Now, I was old enough to make my own choices, and I didn't need her help! It was tempting to pull a simple teenage rebellion sham, but I decided to play the old " pretend like I never heard you" trick. But of course, my hopes were set on high that actually she would fall for it.

The rush up the stairs triggered my full awareness, like an officer prepared for battle.

" Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I know you heard me. Do you want to satisfy your thirst, aren't you thirsty at all? This is the weekend and the only time you really can hunt, now come downstairs right now," Rosalie said, as gently as possible, but her bell voice rose octave almost every word. I just got up and walked over to a small, college dorm type refrigerator and opened it up to show bags filled with sloshy, red liquid. Rosalie's black eyes glinted with an undeniable thirst as the smell drifted through the room.

"How did you get those? Did you just go and massacre a whole town when we were last gone?" she asked, fury raging in her voice, and fire dancing in her eyes.

" Did you know about blood banks? They give every type of blood possible. Also there's the morgue, you wouldn't believe the stench of other vampires in that place," I replied, dramatically plugging my nose. It's not like I hated the sweet, sticky smell my family all possessed, I myself had a strange mixture between sweet and human, but I preferred the earthy, musky smell that reminded me of my lost sunshine.

I couldn't help but laugh as she raced out of the door looking like a steamed volcano, but I knew I was in for it as soon as the argument started. The door slammed on a car and screeching tires raced out of the icy driveway.

_3..2..1.. _and bam, the silver phone started ringing.

Damn, she told Emmet. I was toast as soon as they got back.

" Hello Emmet," I answered coolly, like nothing was wrong at all. His gruff yet charming voice answered me with anger, but a calm cool at the same time. That was one thing I liked about him, he was kind, but he was a beast when it came to anything physical.

" Your in a lot of trouble, you know that right?" he huffed into the phone.

" Yes sir, I can wait until you get back though, right?"

Insinuated whispers, quick and almost silent, filled half a second of my waiting ears. Finally, Rosalie was put on.

" Renesmee, we are going to be gone for two days, so your punishment will be thought through. I'm sorry I over reacted, but I'm not used to you being prepared. Just promise me you will behave," she asked, only showing the slightest but of weariness in her voice.

" Yes ma'am, no parties, no doing anything at all that will reveal us, etcetera and so forth," I said as politely as possible. The truth was, I did feel bad about how I acted towards her. She did help raise me, and I should be grateful towards her. The phone hung up after a swift goodbye, and with that, came the eerie silence of our large house. It sucked being in a new place, new house, new faces, new smells. The house was large, fancy, and it had enough room for my huge family, maybe even more. The house had guest rooms, bathrooms, kitchen, the whole get up. Except, I was the only one who actually ever got to eat anything, despite the taste. They gave me the largest room ( I have no idea why ) providing me every need. I was the most spoiled half-vampire on the planet.

As my head filled with the no important things in life, the silver phone rang again.

" Hello?"

" What are you in the mood for doing today?" a gruff voice asked me, sending my heart fluttering ten times faster than usual.

" Doesn't really matter to me, whatchya up for?"

" How bout' a ride to the beach?" and with that, an engine flared from three floors down. I looked out my window, and there was my Jake, his long, black hair in a ponytail, short sleeve shirt sticking out in the winter environment, standing by his motorcycle. I stuck my body out the window, and he smiled that wolfy grin me and my mom love.

" Nessie, Nessie, let down your long hair," he said sarcastically.

" How about I just jump," and with that, I plummeted three floors down. The thrill was exhilarating, but unlike a suicidal freak, I could land on two feet, and live.

My landing could've been more graceful, but it would do. Jake rolled his eyes as I got up and brushed my jeans off.

" You just love doing that don't you?" he said twirling me in his arms. They were warm, and felt good in the snowy environment.

" Well, I could just say the same thing about you and running, but I won't. I guess that's why we were made for each other," and with that he leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips, making my insides flutter.

"So the beach then?" I asked.

" Yes, I don't think anybody will be there, seeing as there is snow everywhere…." but just as he was saying that, a snap of a twig was heard in the forest. Jacob turned and crouched for attack, a low, menacing growl growing in his throat. He threw himself in front of me, just as Leah came out of the forest, a huge, smug smile on her face.

"Aw, the two love birds going somewhere?"

Jacob growled loudly, scarring the birds away. Leah just smirked, egging him on.

" What do you want Leah?" I asked, a growl growing in my throat, a strange yellow tint clouding my vision. Was this what it was like when my mother and father had defended me, against the wrath of the Volturri?

"Just dropping in on my favorite pack leader, and his lovely half-vampire girlfriend."

Jacob turned away from her and hopped on his bike, taking me with him. But as we took out of the driveway, Leah ran right next to us, yelling and jeering at me the entire time. She didn't like me, but I never fully understood why. Quil, Embry, and Seth had no problems with me, so I knew it wasn't because of my vampire heritage and traits. When she was always egging me and Jake on, again and again, I couldn't help but despise her. The bike screeched to a halt, sending Leah speeding past us. Jacob shook ferociously, hands shaking, eyes afire with madness. Leah shook as well, not as violently, but enough to warn me it was more worse in the pack than usual. My hand reached up to Jacob's cheek, and thought of the good times. He gasped as images burst into his head of every moment we spent together, every embrace, every kiss, the good times. In these types of situations, this was last resort; I hated it when the pack would fight. His shaking subsided, as well as Leah's, still, the tension was thick in the air.

"Leave Leah, go back to the house," he said with anger almost blazing from his mouth.

"Is that an order? Or a suggestion?" she questioned. With that, a menacing growl was heard, neither coming from Leah or Jacob, but from me. Jake squeezed my hand and grinned slightly at me.

" That's an order Leah," Jake enforced. She whined, but had to obey. She left us with an evil jeer.

Without her there, the air cleared, and we could breath easier. I sighed and Jacob laughed.

" Was that ferocious enough?" I asked with the ring of my laugh.

" Yes, very scary, but still not as scary as your mom, or dad, or any of your family. Sorry," he said sarcastically. He kissed me again on the forehead, and was off, on the way to our beach.


	2. The Beach

**OK, so if you haven't figured ot our yet, they have moved from Forks to Maine(Cold, cloudy, it's perfect) and don't get mad because there's a good reason they moved, and all will be shown in time**

**Ch.2-**** The Beach**

Speeding was a specialty for anyone in my family, even in town. On a motorcycle though, it was a new high by just feeling how fast you were going. We zipped through traffic, horns and fingers flying at us everywhere. But now just that, we had odd stares as well.

Who wouldn't stare with a giant 7 foot tall, shirtless hunk, riding with a gorgeous, ivory skinned beauty, in a halter shirt, shorts, flip-flops, and beach bag, riding in the middle of a snowy winter? I giggled at their faces, each showing both a sign of want and concern. They were just in the back of my mind now though; Jacob was all I could really think about.

**

We were such lazy bums. Despite my family's good fortune, Jake and I decided to park three blocks from the state park. We would run through the backstreets, avoiding humans at all costs; it was a pleasure to run, but having a human see the unnatural speed of us, that would have deadly consequences. We hopped the fence and raced straight to our beach.

Jake was right, there was hardly anyone there. It was a peaceful afternoon, blue skies; waves gliding over the rocky beach, emitting the sound of rocks gliding over each other, which were actually very cool. Our beach was different from the typical sandy beach, ours was made of the smoothest of rocks, all smoothed by the waves just gliding over them; it was beautiful. Jake swept me off my feet and threw me into the water, the cold, icy waves feeling good against my warm skin. Jacob joined me in the icy waves, shirt and pants off, with nothing but his boxers! He grinned as he swam towards me, skin catching the oceans water drops, and casting a slight rainbow through each drop; so beautiful, yet not even a human could see it! He scooped me out from under my feet, and tossed me high in the air, and watched as I dove gracefully back into the water. He rolled his eyes and laughed!

"Show off! I bet I could do it better!" he challenged. I lifted my eyes to stare at him to see if he was serious, and from the look of longing in his eyes, I took that as a yes. I cupped my hands to hoist him into the air, ready to throw this giant hurtling to the sea! He raised an eyebrow slightly in confusion, and then smiled a sympathetic smile.

"Do you want me to give you a boost, or not? I am not going to stand bent over all day," I said sarcastically.

"I don't know, I kinda like you like that. It is a very nice view," he said sarcastically, eyeing my sagging tank top, exposing the bikini top under in. I rolled my eyes and straightened up, taking Jake's eyes and attention back to my face. He smiled his wolfy grin, but I wasn't swayed.

"I'm sorry, but can you blame me? You are the most beautiful half vampire on this entire planet, and I can't admire you! I still can't accept that you are mine, it is too good to be true!" he finished. He waited, breeze whipping lightly around us, waves sloshing on the shore, seagulls calling in the sky. I smiled, how could I be mad at him? I leaned up and kissed him softly on his lips, and he grabbed my head and locked me there for what seemed like an eternity. I could've pulled away easily, but why would I want to, when I wanted this moment to last for the rest of time! He pulled away and looked in my eyes.

"How could I ever stay mad at you Jake? You're always there, watching out for me, helping me, caring, loving, compassionate, everything any girl could ask for. I got you, every bit, not just a portion, but a full cup, and I could ask nothing more! You are the most wonderful shape shifting, vampire loving, caring, gentle, most amazing person I am lucky enough to know," I said, caressing his hair. He put my hand next to his cheek, and I cupped it tenderly. We stared at each other, never blinking, starts dancing in both of our eyes; it was one of the most beautiful memories in my life. The moment was incredible, but then the moment took a wrong turn as a loud grumble was emitted from Jacob's stomach. I laughed as he blushed ever so slightly; it was one of those rare moments where Jacob was embarrassed.

"I forgot, I brought lunch for you. Common' let's eat!" I said. He raised an eyebrow at me, and I could tell what he was thinking, _'You're going to eat normal food?'_

I laughed, and pulled out a bag of red, sloshy liquid from inside my beach bag. He frowned,

"You know that is pretty creepy that you have that in there. It's pretty wrong, seeing as that's human blood and all."

"It's donated, I just walk in, ask to go in the back… hmm, I guess it doesn't make much sense. I think vampires go in there as well, you know for a quick fill-up, and I think they think I am one of them, so I get free refill! I know, it makes no sense," I said trying to explain the situation to him. He didn't relax at all, in fact he tensed. I looked at him, and his face was set in his hard expression. I waved a sandwich in his face, hoping it would help him relax. He stared at the sandwich, and grabbed reluctantly.

"Thank-you," he said stiffly. Now I frowned, this wasn't about where I get my food, something else was going on. Now I was tensed, looking around, observing my surroundings. I drank while Jake ate, tensed and ready for anything. It was muted, almost silent, but a faint cracking of a small twig reach our ears.

Then everything happened simultaneously, Jacob was in front of me, a white figure emerged from the woods behind the beach, and a hiss and growl were heard emitting from all three of us as we stared at each other. Jacob was shaking, but I still couldn't see who it was standing there. I peeked around Jake's protecting arm and looked at the intruder. I relaxed as I stared at Alice. Jacob held me back as I tried to make it passed him, but I shoved my way around him. He grabbed my arm again, and pulled me harshly towards his chest.

"What are you thinking Jake, its Alice; it's not a big deal!"

"Are you sure, like 110% sure?" he questioned. I looked back again, and I did notice something strange about her. She wasn't smiling her usual smile, and the clothes she was wearing, were definitely something she wouldn't be caught dead wearing in public. I hissed slightly, and this imposter cocked her head towards me.

"Who are you?" Jacob asked aggressively. She smiled a sweet, menacing smile, but didn't answer. Now I was nervous, what if this turned violent, what if Jake got hurt? I stepped forward never letting go of Jacob's hand, scared I would somehow lose him.

"Why are you here?" I asked. She looked confused now, at me; was it my voice that confused her? I suppose it would, a mixture of a bell, but somewhat human.

"What are you?" she questioned in a bell, high-pitched voice, one of the signs of her vampireness.

"I am a hybrid, of sorts. Obviously you are a vampire, but I prefer calling people by their names, than by their names, other than it or them, and I prefer to be called by my name if you don't mind?" I said as calmly as possible, hoping Carlisle's influential talk rubbed off on me.

"I am Ivy. I am sorry for sneaking up on you! I came across your curious scent while I was walking, and curiosity got the better of me," she said calmly.

"Curiosity killed the cat!" Jacob growled quietly. She glared at him viciously. I nudged him hard in the ribs, and he stayed quiet.

"I am sorry. Excuse me, I am Renesmee Cullen. If you don't mind me asking, do you really look like that?" I asked, getting annoyed of staring at a badly dressed Alice. She smile, closed her eyes, and she transformed back into what I think was what she normally looked like. Pale, full lips, black, long, curly hair. Jacob crinkled his nose as usual as the wind whipped around us and her sweet, sticky scent was carried to us. She hissed as she smelt Jacob.

"Your friend smells sickly, almost animal like! How can you stand it?" she said temperamentally. He growled, but I just leaned up and kissed him, trying to stop his shaking. She laughed, but that just made it worse. Jake started shaking even more violently than when he was around Leah. I reached up, touched his head, and flashed him the memory of us kissing only moments before. His gaze was hazy as he watched, and his mouth turned into his grin. I retracted my hand; he mouthed a silent thank-you, and relaxed. Ivy looked confused again.

"What did you just do to make it calm down?" she asked.

"Okay, for one thing, Jacob is a he, not an 'it.' And second, I would have to show you for you to understand." She walked forward, excitement in her eyes. I only liked using my ability as a last resort as communication; I preferred talking and actually getting to know them instead of me just forcing my thoughts into their heads.

Reluctantly, I reached up and touched her head, and flashed images of my family in her head. She gasped in surprise as I showed her my mom, dad, Alice, Jasper, everyone. I pulled away, and she was in shock. I smiled, waiting; she was still surprised.

"Yeah it's a weird ability, I know. I am working on not having to touch people to actually emit memories to them, but uhmmmm soooo….?" I said. She looked surprised.

"That is your family, yes? They look strangely familiar, like I've seen them before. Who is the girl with black, pixie hair? I think I've met her before," she asked.

"That's Alice. When you came into the clearing, you looked like her, well almost. Now please don't take this the wrong way, but she dresses way better than you. She is a shopaholic of sorts. She loves to go shopping and buy new clothes all the time for everyone in the family," I said laughing.

"Well enough about me, what about you? Explain your ability, and your clan, or are you a nomad, going where your heart desires?"

"Well, I do travel a bunch, and yes I am alone. I prefer it that way, only bumping into a few others along the way. Occasionally people see me standing over a corpse, blood maybe on my shirt, but never actually quenching the thirst; I am too quick for that. I can just take the form of any new person, someone I've seen, or an image in my mind, and I transform into that person; this allows me to go from place to place without trouble, and soon the murder becomes like every other, a forgotten file in a police bin," she explained.

"But why hunt humans, why not animals?"Jacob asked, adjusting to the surprisingly pleasant company.

"Human blood has a more soothing taste to it, but don't get me wrong, I have hunted animals before, so I am not too evil," she replied smiling coyly. I laughed, she was very nice, and funny strangely enough.

"So why exactly did you come this way, I mean I know you were walking and all, but how did you know it just wasn't another strange human?" Jake asked. She wrinkled her nose at him,

"Honestly, it was your smell. It smelled like an animal, so I thought it was a lost animal in the city, and I wanted to see where it was hiding. But when I followed the scent here, and I started hearing splashes from the water, I decided it was some rebellious teenager breaking the law, so I was going to take care of it, if you know what I mean," she said solemnly. I glanced at Jacob, and he shrugged carelessly.

"Well, this has been fun, but I think it's time for us to go our separate ways, keep in touch when you can," I said extending my hand towards her. She looked sad now.

"So, just making sure, your whole family, which is about eight vampires, in all one coven?" she asked shaking my hand. I nodded reluctantly; why would she need to know that when I had just gone over it?

"That is all one coven? They were right, it could be a threat, but so nice, maybe they won't get hurt, maybe…." She said, almost to herself. I studied her really hard, and suddenly she looked nervous. She took a step back, and started turning to run. I grasped who she was talking about.

"YOU are working for theVULTURRI?" I asked, voice rising on each word. Jacob was on his feet in a second, shaking and already transforming. Ivy jumped back in surprise as an enormous russet wolf stood before her. She looked pitiful now, scared and regretful.

"You do know now that, because you came here to spy on us, we will have to kill you now, right?" I asked harshly. She whimpered as Jacob grabbed her arm in his mouth.

"NO, oh no, please," she cried out, almost sobbing," I won't tell him anything, I wasn't expecting you all to be so nice. Please, I wasn't even supposed to be here, and just the fact that I came across you all is pure luck, I mean I was trying to escape my loyalties to them, but then you told me your last name, and I thought well….. oh no!" she cried out as Jacob clamped down harder. I looked at her, she looked only about fifteen, and that would be cruel.

"How do we know if Aro won't just read your mind?" I asked.

"You can just put new ones in my head, oh please…" she cried out, a pitch higher.

"Shut up, he won't hurt you until I give the 'go ahead,'" I said cruelly," besides, you would just pull yourself together again. Hmm, you are right, I will give you new images, but first, Jacob, please let go of her arm."

She winced as he let go, but was perfectly unharmed; I guess getting ripped to shreds' was the last thing she wanted. I placed my hand on her head, and placed pictures of our previous house, my previous world. She winced as I imagined the pack of wolves surrounding her, all of them closing in around her. She whimpered as I placed the image of her own arm being ripped off, the wolves howling in triumph.

I had gotten better at showing images, like it was their own memories, so if Aro read her mind, he would think it was her own. As I flashed the final pizzaz in my horror thought masterpiece, I imagined myself, standing next to Jacob's wolf form, smiling evilly; then everything goes black.

After she was brought back to reality, she realized where she was. Terror filled her eyes as she stared at us; I think she was convinced we were horrible creatures. Now I felt bad, she was a likeable, nice vampire, and we just scarred her for life. She screamed and ran quickly away.

"Want me to go after her?" Jacob asked, chuckling darkly. I turned to face him, but turned back around in embarrassment, me seeing him nude was the last thing I wanted my father to see in my mind when he went over it.

"Your spare pants are in the beach bag," I said shyly. I heard the shuffling in the bag, the zip of the zipper, and a rush of wind as he ran back to me. The heat from his body gave off from him felt good next to my shaking body.

"Ready to leave?" I asked. He swooped me off the ground and cradled me in his arms protectively.

"Let's go home," he whispered in my ears. He handed me the bag, and ran with me in his arms all the way to his bike. I blacked out as we rode home, ignoring the humans, and just enjoying a won battle and the fact Jake was still here.


	3. Reunions

**Ch. 3: Reunions**

I woke up to the sound of muffled voices. I didn't open my eyes, hoping to catch what they were talking about, or why they were in my room. I could make out Jacobs', also the harsh voice of Rosalie and a quiet guffaw of Emmet. There was a quiet, hushed tone about them, but why?

"How much longer until she wakes up?" Jacob asked frantically. It sounded like he was pacing, and a sigh of frustration was heard from the corner of the room, Alice? I didn't know she was coming back unti…

Oh yeah, it was almost Christmas!

"If you stopped pacing back and forth, maybe she would come back quicker," Alice said sarcastically. There was a brief pause of silence, and then the quiet pacing began again.

"This would wouldn't of happen if you hadn't taken her anywhere! You can only blame this on yourself dog!" Rosalie hissed. No reply, Jacob must be really upset or he would've had a comeback.

"Carlisle, how much chloroform did you give her? She wasn't hurt that bad, was she?" Jacob asked. Carlisle was back from his trip as well, that meant that Esme was back, oh how I wanted to wake up, to see my whole family.

"Jake, dude! You are worrying way too much, she will be fine, man!" That voice sounded like Embry, the pack as well? I wanted to scream, why couldn't I wake up? Then screeching of tires was heard from three floors below, the slamming of the doors, and the rush of the wind as someone ran up the stairs. Two voices spoke at once, sounding in harmony, sending my heart flying faster.

"Oh no, she is going to have a heart attack!" someone sighed, Jasper? My room must be very crowded by now, with my family and the wolves, we had the full house.

"How long has she been out?" someone asked. My mother, oh my mom was back, and my dad.

"Two days, I am starting to worry!" Carlisle replied.

"You should've called us sooner," Edward hissed, almost accusingly. I needed to wake up now! I felt a cool hand on my cheek, then a warm hand on the other. I felt reality coming back, and I remembered, I had been hit by Leah when we got back, but obviously more than that, since I could feel teeth marks on my arm, and a lump forming on my head. I must have really pissed her off for her to go so ballistic; but even then, I can't remember what I did wrong to make her so furious. I could feel my senses coming back as I worked my way by wiggling my fingers. I heard relieved sighs in the room, and felt a kiss on my cheek. I opened my eyes slowly, adjusting to the lights, to find eight vampires standing over me as well Jacob, Seth, Embry, and Quil; of course Leah wasn't there! I smiled,

"What did I miss?" Everyone smiled and started laughing nervously in relief. Seth ran over to me and gave me a huge hug.

"It's Christmas Eve day, and you slept through Embry kicking Jasper's butt at a foot race! It was incredible, especially when they slammed into an oak tree, and the tree cracked in half and fell onto Embry, it was incredible!" Seth laughed. I smiled at his amusement.

"Is he alright?" I asked, mildly concerned

"Still alive and kickin'! Still wish you could've seen it; my next goal is to beat Edward," Embry joked, challenging my father.

"Not a chance of that pup!" Edward joked in return, but I knew they would still have that foot race, and I wouldn't miss that.

"Nice to have back among the living, metaphorically speaking of course," Emmet said yanking me off my bed and onto my feet. I received a hug from Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, whom I think forgave me for being a brat. I saw my mom, and I gave her huge hug; she looked like she was going to burst into tears-figuratively- as I hugged her.

"I thought I had lost you there, don't ever scare me like that," she said, slapping my arm playfully, yet still lightly. My father, Edward, gave me a hug next, smiling a relieved smile. Even though he was my dad and I loved him very much, he sometimes he had no idea what to say around me.

We made our way to our living room, now super extended to make room for my extended family. The wolves would normally sit on the ground, lounging on each other, with me always leaning on Jacob. My family sat on the couch, probably the comfiest couch that was place to more sleep than my bed. My family lounged comfortably on each other's couple, propped upside down, on each other's laps, leaning on shoulders, all affectionately chilling like a happy family. My dad was propped on my mom's stomach, staring at me intently, probably reading what I had done with Jacob. Whatever, no big deal, but he might find out about the Vulturri spy in the process. I had to think of something quick, but the only thing that came to mind was Bon Jovi's: Wanted Dead or Alive. He suddenly looked confused as he was staring at me, then chuckled darkly.

"Some dark secret your trying to keep away from me, Nessie?" he chuckled. Everyone stared at me, curiosity filling their faces. I smiled and tried to act innocent, but when Wanted Dead or Alive is in your head, it's kinda hard not to act like your guilty.

"What would give you that idea?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"I never thought of you as a person that listened to Bon Jovi," he said, smiling coyly.

"People can surprise you," I countered. Luckily Seth helped me out.

"Hey, Bon Jovi is a classic, don't be hatin'" Seth said, ending the conversation.

"So mom, am I enrolled next semester at the high-school?" I asked, trying to distract my dad.

"Yes, but you've already graduated once, why go again?" she said rolling her eyes at my question.

"Yes, why would you want to go back to high-school? It was a pain for us going back to school continuously," Edward said, with everyone chuckling in agreement.

"Well for one, I need to get to know the kids around here. Two, even though it's the second semester, Jacob still needs to graduate, and he doesn't leave my side," I said, nudging the dozing lug playfully. My family laughed as he grunted quietly.

"Well it is my fault we had to keep moving around, so he never got a chance to finish, same with Embry, Quil, and Seth," I said.

"You don't need to be worrying about me babe, I don't need ta' be edjumacated," Jacob said, propping himself, fully awake now.

"Babe?" I asked, rolling my eyes at his sarcasm. He smiled and kissed me on the forehead; I heard a tiny hiss emit from one of my parents. I looked up to see the disdain in my father's eyes; I wasn't a little girl anymore, and I could tell he wished he could see what I was thinking.

"Ah, it's good to have the whole family together again," I sighed. My dad looked unhappy, but he made no more obvious signs of disproval. We stayed around and talked, for so many hours, hearing the news of what had been happening. Carlisle and Esme had been off in another country, helping the sick as usual. Esme hated the family being separated, even though they were back for good, having trained doctors that can stay over in…… was it South America?

"Yes, it was quiet amusing seeing the people when they saw who was treating them. Some had legends of their own about vampires, so they were very reluctant to be treated by us, but thankfully, Esme got on their soft sides, and they came to trust us, even love us," Carlisle explained, with Esme leaning affectionately on his shoulder. It was a beautiful, and loving moment between my grandparents.

"We invited Zafrina and her clan to come and visit; they seemed thrilled, and I think Zafrina is excited to see Nessie," he said, looking at me with a smile. That was going to be an interesting reunion.

Alice and Jasper told of their extended "honeymoon" to New York; Alice did a lot of shopping while Jasper took care of some overseas affairs.

"Oh Bella, Rose, Nessie, I wish you guys could've come! The lights were beautiful, and the shopping was incredible! Oh, I saw so many things, and I got you all something," she trilled, a smile lighting up her face.

Emmet leaned over to Jasper and whispered something that was definitely meant only for him, but I was close enough to hear him.

"Did you score big while you were there?" Emmet muttered. I didn't know if anyone else heard him, but I struggled holding back a smile. Jasper seemed to be struggling holding back a smile as well, but he nodded swiftly. Emmet guffawed, and everyone was distracted from whatever Alice was saying. I joined in, my laugh tittering like a bell. Emmet leaned over again and asked,

"Knock the building down while you were at it?"

This time everyone heard, and started laughing along with him; if Alice could blush, I think this would be one of those moments. Jasper rolled his eyes, while Alice hissed at Emmet.

Suddenly, Alice looked serious, like vision serious! Everyone turned to her to see what was wrong. She turned to Emmet, and in a shaky voice asked,

"Do you feel that?" she asked with wide eyes. Emmet shook his head nervously.

"It's me, chocking you from afar!" she said, smiling playfully. Everyone laughed in relief as Bella tapped Alice's shoulder in fake aggravation.

My parent were "busy" with college, enjoying the alone time they had together, even if it was at night. My dad smiled at my thoughts, but then looked serious again as he continued the conversation.

Rosalie and Emmet talked about what had been happening at the house; basically me, even though I knew what they were doing when I was asleep. I giggled quietly, receiving a nudge from Jake, curious at what I was thinking.

"So Nessie, what has been happening with you?" my dad asked, after everyone was basically done talking about what had been happening with them. I grimaced, thinking of all the things I didn't want him to see. He hissed suddenly, seeing some hidden thought or desire; damn my mind for not being so compatible as a vampires!

" So Jacob, what have you and Renesmee been up to?" he asked, keeping a cool, poker face on. When he used my full name, I was in trouble! Jake looked alarmed; Edward never really bothered with him about what had been going on with us. Then again, I had grown up quite a bit, those nights, wrapped in Jakes arms, kissing under the moonlight; damn my mind for wandering! Another hiss from my dad at my thoughts. Jake grinned wryly, making me wonder what he was up to.

"Nessie and I have just been chillin' out, take a run in the back woods, go into town; I've been trying to find her favorite human food, but she doesn't really like much. I take her everywhere, showing her the sites on the back of my bike. We go to the beach sometimes, like yesterd….." he trailed off, seeing the intense look on my dad's face.

"What were you two doing at the beach?" Edward asked calmly. Now my mom looked up, as well as Rosalie, and well basically everyone, including the wolves.

"We went swimming……" Jake added, trailing off, lost in thought. I sighed, and brought my hand up to Jake's face, hoping I could change it into what really happened while we were there. I waited patiently as Edward reviewed our thoughts. I squeezed Jacob's hand, a silent signal to try to not act guilty, because we really didn't do anything wrong, well I didn't.

My dad growled quietly, and fell out of his concentration.

"Why didn't you tell us that the Volturri came here?" Everyone hissed and growled at once! Then they started asking questions, 'Why are they here?', 'What did we do wrong?' ect. I rolled my eyes at every question.

"Renesmee, why did you not tell us that there was a Volturri spy?" my mother questioned intensly.

"Because I took care of it, I am not so helpless that I can't handle something like that!" I said with confidence. My family hissed at what I said.

"You are not invincible; you are still fragile to us. If she had attacked you, what would you have done then? You couldn't have ran away, or fought her off; next time tell us where you're going," my mom ranted. Jacob sat up quickly,

"She wasn't alone, I was with her! I have fought vampires before, don't you forget, and Nessie isn't as helpless as you all think. She was brilliant; she projected images into the vampire's head, without even touching her. She showed her the Forks wolf pack ripping her arm off; she was incredible!" he gloated. I blushed at what he said. Carlisle jumped at what Jake had said,

"Nessie, you can project images into somebody else's mind without touching them? How long have you been able to do that?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"I have been practicing on Jake for a while, I finally got it to the point where it look like it was their memory, not just a play back of my memory, but like something they may have experienced, right down to a physical pain," I said awkwardly.

"How did you figure out physical pain?" Rosalie asked. I grimaced, and Jake wined.

"She made it seem like she left me, like you all got up and just left; it the most horrible feeling I have ever felt, like being alone in the world, with no reason to live ," Jacob said darkly.

"When I brought him back to reality, he almost smothered me a huge hug, and kisses," I giggled. My family chuckled, but Carlisle looked apprehensive like always.

"If I wanted you to try it out on me, could you?" he asked curiously. I grinned evilly; I always wanted to try it out on my family, preferably Emmet. My dad chuckled at what I was thinking.

"Do you want it to be a happy, sad, angry, or painful memory?" I asked, thinking of ideas.

"I want to know painful," he said grimly. I frowned; as hoping for happy, seeing as it was that time of the season.

"Emmet, please hold onto Carlisle. Esme, could you stand over here, yes, right there is perfect," I said wearily.

"Are you sure about this?" my dad asked Carlisle, trying to warn him of what I had in store. He nodded his head swiftly.

"Jasper, warn me when there's a mournful, retched sadness, and a feeling of revenge," I said grimly; Jasper grimaced. My family gathered around to watch what I would do.

Carlisle gasped as I put images of the Volturri surrounding Esme. I gave him the feeling of being helpless, the feeling of struggle. I made him run, only to be stopped by five Volturri guard. Aro, Caius, and Marcus gathered around Esme, evil glittering in their eyes. Carlisle cried out as I made Caius and Aro rip her to shreds. Esme's scream pierced his ears, only to be silenced as they continued to rip her to shreds! Carlisle struggled in Emmet's grasp, growling at the imaginary Aro and Caius. I showed the chunks of Esme being lit on fire, and gave Caius a cruel, sinister grin! Carlisle growled so loudly, I lost my grip on his reality, and he was brought back to real life. He moaned, and cried out in remorse.

"She's gone, not coming home, forever, she isn't here anymore, oh my Esme," he cried. My family looked at me in astonishment; they had never seen Carlisle succumbed to this state of grief. Esme tried to move but Edward stopped her; Jasper was making a calming sensation, but Edward stopped him as well.

"Aro," he hissed violently. He thrashed at Emmet, trying to free himself from his grasp. I motioned for Esme to come over, but she was already by Carlisle side. She touched his shoulder softly; he whipped around, and a joy of such magnitude erupted on his face. He reached up and kissed her with a passion that everyone looked away awkwardly.

"How is this possible?" he asked her. She smiled as he cradled her face in his hand affectionately.

"You wanted a painful memory, so that's the worst I could think of," I said quietly. He stared at me, then realization dawned on him.

"You are a very talented hybrid; so……so that was all in my head, or should I say your head?" he asked, shaking slightly. I nodded, and he smiled in relief and continued kissing Esme.

"Perhaps she is more powerful than we thought?" Edward said. I smiled, and laid my head comfortable back on Jake, to fall into an exhausted heap.

"It took that much out of you?" Jasper questioned.

"Did you feel his emotions changing at all? Did you feel anguish, pain, and suffering? It takes a lot to focus on those emotions, while weaving them into a 'memory' I created for somebody. It takes concentration, like my mother when she expands her shield, it takes energy," I said glancing at my mom. She smiled in understanding and pride.

"Nessie, I can't believe……….. what did you show him?" Esme asked, astonished. Edward shuddered; I frowned hoping she wouldn't ask.

"I could only think of the most horrible thing for him, and that would be losing you," I stated sadly. Her eyes widened in shock, but said nothing.

"Well, on a brighter note….." Jake said, trying to bring the room back into the Christmas joy. Everyone laughed in agreement as smiles spread back all over the room. I looked up at Jake, and saw he was looking outside excitedly. Snow had been falling during our ordeal; I rushed up and grabbed a jacket, boots, and ran outside, ignoring Emmet's guffaws behind me. My mom hated snow, one of her weird human traits she still has, but not me. Snow was so beautiful, like white blankets hiding what lie beneath, shimmering like dew drop, or diamonds. I laughed suddenly, startling Jacob who was standing next to me.

"What's so funny?" he said smiling that wolfy-grin.

"If you think about it, snow basically describes my family…. aside from the wolves I mean," I said smiling up at him. He stood there pondering that thought for a minute, then chuckled; I heard my family laughing inside as well.

"Quil, Embry, Seth, Jake, race to the hidden skating pond!" I said, starting in the racing position. Everyone inside was outside suddenly, all smiling at my eagerness to run.

"Nessie, there is no way you could beat us! Four werewolves, against a hybrid? There is no way….." Quil gloated.

"Playing chicken? That is so unlike you Quil," I said sarcastically. He growled and got to the starting position. Seth and Embry were already to go, but of course Jake was going to be the party pooper.

"This doesn't feel right," he said glumly.

" Look, I may not be as fast as a vampire, but I still can run right along with you," I said, poking him in the chest.

"I let you keep up."

"We'll see about that," I said while we got to the starting position.

"Ten bucks on Nessie," Emmet whispered to Jasper. I heard Jacob's anxious breath next to me, ready to go.

"On your marks………….. get set………… GO!" Rosalie shouted as we shot off through the woods.

**_OK, yeah i ended it stupidly, but I wanted to leave suspense. And if you thought the chapter was boring, well, it sorta was, but i wanted to show just how powerful Renesmee had grown over the years and what had been happening with her family....... and the wolves, and their realtionship with them. I frown upon, although it is spicy, Renesmee and Jacob doing it under the sheets, if ya know what i mean. Jacob would like to, but Renesmee's family would tear him to shreds, and if you thought that was what Edward was hissing at, no, it was Jacob's overactive imagination! lol..... anyways, i am hoping this will be a really good storyand again, they moved out of Washington, clear on the other side of the country.......... and my chapters are coming in slower and slower because of school, so please bear with me and be patient, i hope you enjoy :)_**


	4. First Day Troubles and Surprises

**First Day Troubles and Surprises**

(Think of Different Title)

"Mom, is this really necessary?" I asked as my hair was being crimped and pulled in every direction.

"Yes, and you're going to look beautiful, like usual," she said grinning her sparkling smile. Alice and Rosalie were crowded around me, makeup in their hands, applying everything to my face.

"You are one lucky girl that you will never have to deal with breakouts, which is why you don't even need base, or blush for that matter because you cheeks are naturally rosy; you got that from your mother," she said, smiling at some memory. My mom looked embarrassed for some strange reason and Alice laughed at her face. They applied eyeliner, mascara, lip-gloss; by the time they were done, I hardly recognized myself, I was so used to not wearing makeup and going with the earthy look, so to speak.

"You're going to have an interesting day, believe me. Just make sure that Embry is with you guys in your sixth class," Alice said mysteriously, eyes sparkling mischievously. I rolled my eyes, knowing I wouldn't know until it was time.

"My beautiful Nessie, you've grown up so much," my mom crooned as she hugged me. I loved my mother, she was kind and loving, and knew what to say, like she has had decades of being a mother, even though she had been a vampire for about six, maybe seven years. She hugged me and walked me to the car, where my family was waiting; the wolves were driving in their massive truck, while I had inherited my mom's before marriage car, yay. My dad smiled as he kissed my forehead goodbye.

"Your mom had the same reaction about the car when I first gave it to her, you'll get used to us being overprotective," he laughed.

"Yes, especially your father; he was overprotective on my first hunt," she said, leaning into him.

"Silly," I said, rolling my eyes.

"You know, that's exactly what she said to me when I told her that," he laughed. My family all gave me hugs goodbye, looking excited. It was perfect as the sun shone through the trees, showing the diamonds on my family's skin, and making my skin glow dully. I smiled as I drove out of the drive way, knowing that today was going to be a good day.

The school was massive, like a castle; my parents weren't kidding when they said the school had a lot of opportunities. There were a so many kids in the parking lot, but as I drove in, students gaped and gawked at the car, moving to see who was driving it; great, the brand new freak show coming to school. I found a parking place as far away from the school as possible, hoping people will forget they ever saw it. I looked for the huge black truck carrying the rest of my family; no such luck. I stepped out of the car, and made my way through the rest of the crowd blocking traffic. People stared, with guys whistling, girls running to hide in the bathroom while I passed, hoping they wouldn't be compared to me. I walked faster, trying to avoid too much attention, all the way to the guidance to pick up my schedule. The office aid stared as I walked in; it was a man, about mid-twenties maybe.

"Hi, I am here to pick up my schedule, Renesmee Cullen," I said, smiling sweetly and innocently.

"Oh, yes, Ms. Cullen, here is your schedule," he stammered, "Hey have I seen you before? I know I have, because I never forget a pretty face," he said, lowering his voice so the others wouldn't hear him. I grimaced in disgust, but decided to dump this before it got really awful.

"What are you, like twenty-two?" I asked. He smiled widely as he replied,

"Actually, I am an office aid, I am a senior here. How old are you?" Crap, I was hoping I could turn him over to the police; oh well.

"I am a senior as well," I said dully. His smile looked like it would burst on his face.

"Great, we might have some classes together!" he exclaimed too loudly, bringing the whole office to stare at me.

"I don't even know your name," I said, getting really annoyed. It wasn't that he was nerd or anything, in fact, he looked pretty athletic, not like Jake, but like he worked out. He had black, curly hair, with dark, gray eyes, with a nice smile.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Will, and if you need a guide to class, you know where to find me," he laughed.

"I might take you up on that offer," I said, deciding to milk it for awhile; unlike Jake, I could still see guys, and he knew that, and he knew he was the only one for me.

I walked out of the office, breathing in the fresh air, suddenly really thirsty. I reached in my bag and grabbed a mettle bottle, filled with animal blood; I swigged it quickly, not wanting to go into a frenzy, especially without a restraint at my side.

I looked at my schedule; okay, so I had French again, that would be fun seeing as I had already learned all the romance languages. I had Calculus, Chemistry, AP American History, advanced Art, and Study Hall; all in all, I liked my schedule, although that all depends who would be in them with me. I walked the halls, finding my classes, and listening to the conversations. One caught my ear, between these three guys and two girls.

"Yeah, did you see that fancy car coming into the lot today?" one guy asked.

"Forget that, Will was telling me about this hot babe that's new on campus, said she looked like and angel, with curly, reddish-brown hair, chocolate eyes, and creamy- ivory skin and rosy cheeks," he exclaimed, and the guys did some weird sexual gesture; disgusting.

So friends of Will, I could tell he was going to be a joy the rest of the year.

"Forget you guys; did you see those massive Native American's that came in? Their on steroids I swear, but they were hot, like burnt cookies hot, with eyes so penetrating and knowing, like they have seen so much; and don't get me started on how tall they are," one girl exclaimed, with the other agreeing with a sigh. I walked up to them, noticing all of them jump when they saw me.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but I couldn't help but overhear you. Where did you see these massive guys?" I asked, smiling politely. They pointed right up the stairs they were sitting on; I smiled in thanks and ran up them.

I ran down the hallway looking for at least one of them, finally spotting a massive figure in the middle of the hallway, gathering a crowd. It was Seth and Embry, with one in a headlock and the other smiling in triumph. There were chanting people forming a circle, enjoying themselves. I was in a hurry, even though school wasn't starting in about an hour; the only reason I came early was, one to avoid glances, and find my classes, and two, hang out with Jake. The circle was pretty thick, so I decided to make the talk of the day. I leapt over three people, and landed on somebody's head, getting a large yelp from the unsuspecting victim. I leapt from the person's head right into the circle, getting people to stop chanting and stare.

"Omigosh, she really is an angel," somebody exclaimed. Embry and Seth looked up and smiled an innocent grin.

"Are you trying to get suspended on your first day? Honestly, behave," I said, half serious, half joking. They stood up and cleared a path for us to walk out, getting the gawking look from everyone.

"Where's Jake?" I asked as soon as we were clear from the circle. They frowned unexpectedly.

"Quil found out that Claire and her family were arriving today, and he wanted to be there to help them move in," Embry said quietly.

"Jake's trying to calm him down, but when we left, he wasn't budging, so me and Embry just ran here," Seth said dully.

"Oh, I forgot all about Claire coming in today! Quil can skip if he wants, Claire's much more important than school anyway," I said, whipping my cell phone out to call them. Embry stopped me and pointed to the person making his way through the crowd; it was Jake, and only Jake, so I guess he was going to let Quil go help Claire and her mom after all. Embry and Seth ran up to hear the news; I stayed back, not wanting to hear the pack news. I was standing there, waiting for Jacob, when I heard a voice right next to me.

"Massive aren't they? I don't think I have ever seen someone so huge in my life; how much you want on bet their steroids," Will joked next to me. I smiled innocently as I responded,

"You know, if they're that buff, I could care less if they were on steroids."

For half a second, he looked offended, but soon he got his swagger back.

"See that big one over there, the one with the long hair, he looks like some gang leader! I could take him, no sweat," he gloated. I fought back a laugh as I pictured him in a fist fight with Jake; then I picture him in the body cast he would be in for the rest of the year.

"Let's not fight, okay, that would ruin my day," I said, staring at Jake. I guess he took that as I didn't want him hurt, which was true, but I was thinking about having to bail Jake out of jail because of all the damage. He suddenly put his arm around me as his friends approached, jeering loudly stuff like, 'Will, you playa!'

"Hey guys, meet my girl Renesmee," he said, bragging about actually knowing my name. I ducked from under his harm quickly, seeing a somewhat hurt look from him.

"Sorry, but I am not like that," I said, trying to get away, walking towards Jake. Will stepped towards me, and put his arm around me again. I tried ducking again, but he held me up and in a sort of headlock.

"Hey, let go," I said loudly, knowing that Jake was watching; when you hear a low, inhumanly growl, you know that someone's nerves are hit.

"Why, so the mouse can get away again?" he whispered, leaning closer towards me suggestively.

It all happened at once, Will's arms were off from around me, Jake was standing next to me quivering, and Embry ad Seth were standing behind Jake, ready to attack, so to speak. Will stood up from the ground, fury flaring in his eyes. He gestured towards his friends, and they gathered around him in defense. Jake lurched forward only to be held back by Embry, Seth, and I.

"What, you can't share your angel? She seems to not mind dog," he gloated, challenging him, not knowing what he was calling him would push all over the edge.

"Hey, I'm right here you ass-hole! And this dog is a hundred times the man you'll ever be!" I yelled at him. Will ignored me and continued glaring at Jake. Jake looked at me, eyes flashing a quick, loving thanks. He smiled cruelly at Will; I squeezed his hand, reassuring him.

"I'm not going to hurt you…… today. But if I ever hear about you hitting on Renesmee again, and believe me, I will know, start writing your will and picking where you're going to be buried," he said slowly and menacingly. The all looked at him in mock horror as we left, yelling stuff like, 'Yeah, you better run!' as we walked away.

"Well, now that that is over…….." Embry joked. The air had lifted as we made our way down the hallways.

"Nessie, what's your schedule?" they all asked me.

"Okay, I have French first, then Chemistry, AP American History, Calculus, Advanced Art, and last study hall. Wait, what happened with Quil, is he with Claire," I asked.

"Yeah, I wasn't planning on stopping him in the first place; it's just school, doesn't really matter. Anyways, I don't have French until fifth period, and I have rock band first. Whoa, they have a rock band, good god I love this place," Jake exclaimed.

"Hey I have rock band first too," Seth and Embry exclaimed. I rolled my eyes at my mom's perfect knowledge of what classes would be perfect for them.

"It looks like we all have study hall sixth period, and other than first and fifth period, I think we have most classes together, except Embry you have Biology, not Chemistry, and looks like Seth you have regular American History," Jake said observing all our cards. We made our way down to our classes, observing the environment of jittery teens coming back from Christmas Break.

"Alright, have fun in rock band," I said, heading to the closest girls bathroom, a brand new idea in my head. Jake grabbed my hand and twirled me around to face him.

"Listen, if you need help…." I put up my hand and cut him off with a kiss. He paused at first, then he wrapped his hands around me and pulled me closer. I heard the uncomfortable grunts from Seth and Embry, and broke apart.

"See you later guys," I said, glancing behind me one last time before going into the restroom.

There were so many girls crowding the mirrors, I pushed my way through, getting gasps from the multiple girls. I turned to one girl, a small, skinny figure, gorgeous sapphire eyes, and long, curly black hair; she was very pretty.

"Hi, I'm new here, do you know where the French class is?" I asked smiling insecurely. She smiled in return, looking slightly surprised I was even talking to her.

"I don't have French first, sorry. But let me warn you to sit near the back of the class, because the teacher tends to pick on the front more than any other row," she warned, "Oh, I'm Lizzy by the way, and you are?"

"Renesmee, and thanks for the heads up," I laughed.

"Hey," some girl called from near the back, "if you need help finding French, I have that class first."

A girl made her way through the mass of girls crowding the mirrors. She was about my height; smooth, dark skin. Her hair was long, silky, black hair, and her full lips were pulled back in a friendly smile.

"Hi, I'm Natasha, your Renesmee right?" she asked.

"Alright, I guess I'm making a name for myself, pleased to meet you," I said, really confused. She grinned even wider, brown eyes glittering.

"I catch up really fast, and I heard Will talking about some new angel at school whose name was different, something like Renesmee. Seeing as you're the only other angel here besides Lizzy there, and I have never seen your face before, I can put two and two together," she said coyly. I looked at Lizzy and she winked; Natasha was right, definite angel, nothing that screamed evil or backstabbing at all.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, and thanks," I said smiling in return. She grabbed my arm and rushed out of the bathroom.

"Well it's finally great to see a new face around here, it's been such a drag around here with the usual crowd. Ok, let me give you the heads up: French you might wanna' sit near the back because…,"

"He tends to pick on the people up front more often that in the back, Lizzy gave me the heads up," I said shyly.

"Good, oh and a tidbit of knowledge, Lizzy is Will's prettier, blue-eyed twin, only you want to hang out with her, she's really trustworthy and sweet, unlike her ladies man of a brother Will, " she said rolling her eyes. I took the mental note, keeping it in mind for the next time I run into him without Jake, Embry, Seth or Quil.

We made our way into the class room, hearing the newly started whispers of the class. I handed my teacher the note as Natasha sat down.

"Ah, Miss Cullen, _bienvenue à la classe, de vos parents vous a dit à jour sur nos cours? Vous pouvez vous asseoir à côté de Natasha à l'avant, diriez-vous s'il vous plaît?"_ the teacher said, looking at me appraisingly. I acted confused, knowing he was going to be surprised.

"I just said, welcome to the class, your parents said you up to date on our course? You can sit next to Natasha in the front, would you please?" he said, rolling his eyes taking a seat. The class snickered behind me; I looked at my schedule and saw French Honors.

"Ms. Cullen, could you take your seat please," the teacher said.

" Oui, monsieur, et je comprends parfaitement ce que vous avez dit avant, et je viens de confondre examiné avant parce que je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où Natasha samedi," I said, grinning as I sat next to Natasha. He stared at me confused, like I had just shown him up in class, oh wait, I just did!

Natasha was snickering in her seat, giving me a high five as I sat down next to her; I could tell it was going to be an interesting rest of the year.

The rest if the day went by smoothly, with only one bump in the road, Art. I walk into class, and I am greeted with a huge, smug smile from Will; even worse, the teacher sits me next to him, great.

"Alright class, we are continuing are huge art project of your very own masterpiece to be presented by the end of this semester. Ms. Cullen, seeing as you're going to be just starting, I will give you an extended date until yours is due," the teacher said, bringing the classes attention to me.

"I can catch up quickly enough, I have been working on something at my house, so I can just finish it up here," I said brightly. She nodded and sat at her desk tiredly; I wondered what was wrong, she looked very distraught about something. Her eyes were sunken from lack of sleep, and the corners of her mouth were in a sullen frown. She looked familiar, like I knew her from somewhere.

"You know, in the next quarter, this class is getting a special privilege. We are going to have a nude painting; the teacher said I could model if I am allowed, but I would much rather you model for me," he whispered, shocking me out of my concentration on the teachers sad face. I faced him, glaring at him with my vampire scowl; he flinched unexpectedly.

"Listen, I don't appreciate you making sexual suggestions to me; it's rude, inappropriate, and immature. If I were you, I would go after another girl, seeing as there's a million other fish in the sea. I have connections that know everything that goes on with me, and I suggest you watch what you say around me if you value your life!" I hissed softly.

"You mean your guard dog; I told you I can take him," he said placing his hand on my leg. I grabbed my pencil and pushed it onto his hand, just hard enough to make him back off. I would've loved to do nothing more than that, like actually stabbing him, or even better throw him out the window to see what he would do then. He backed off and didn't say anything the rest of the period.

In study hall, Jake sat there trembling when I showed him what had happened in art. Seth and Embry were trembling as well, but with silent laughter that shook the floor.

"You should've thrown him out the window," Jake grumbled.

"You know, that's what I was thinking I should do," I giggled. Jake smiled at my amusement and lightened up.

"You know, I think it's cool you get to do a nude portrait. Think I should model?" Embry said crouching over in the thinker pose, puckering in an apprehensive face. Jake shoved him, getting a chuckle or two from passing students. I got up stretching and walking to explore the massive library; it took up about two massive auditoriums in my opinion. I walked along the bookshelves, observing groups of kids along the way. We had the making out kids; there were about a pair in every other row of books. The braincases that were actually studying, the jocks and cheerleaders; you could tell who they were because the jocks were talking about some game and the cheerleaders conversations consisted of squeals and talking about hair, nails, and other people behind their backs. The Goths and freaks who didn't do much, just read manga and staring at random things.

I heard a louder than usual conversations coming from the back of the library, sounding like Will, Natasha, and Lizzy. I looked to find Natasha and Lizzy bickering at Will.

"You need to stop hitting on every girl you meet. You are going to get killed if you flirt with someone that threatens about knowing people that could get you hurt. F.Y.I. that means she's either, A. not interested and she wants you to stop, B. she's taken and is not interested, or C. is trying to save your butt," Lizzy bickered at him.

"I think I like C. because you didn't say she wasn't interested in that option," he said arrogantly.

"Damnit, she's trying to save your butt, so leave the nice girl alone," Natasha hissed. I rounded the corner and made them jump in surprise.

"Hi guys," I said nonchalantly. They waved weakly in return as I kept walking by; I didn't feel like listening in anymore. I hope they got it across him about staying away.

"So what's up?" I asked.

"So I hear that you showed your French teacher up today. He was fuming for the rest of the day, screaming at random stuff and muttering about and I quote, 'Little brat, thinking she can show me up like that. I'll show her.' You are now a school wide French hero," Lizzy said, doing a mock bow.

"All hail the hero," Lizzy and Natasha chanted. I laughed in amusement at their dance around me. They stopped and stared at me.

"I love your laugh, it sounds so beautiful, like a wind chime or bells," Natasha said suddenly. I smiled appreciatively.

"Is it true you know the big Native American guys," Lizzy asked suddenly, looking uncomfortably at the floor, with a blush forming on her face.

"Yeah, you want to meet them," I asked, smiling hugely. All three of them nodded; the girls nodded more eagerly than Will. I walked back to the table we were pow-wowing at, with the rest of them trailing behind me reluctantly. I ran and jumped in Jakes lap, getting a confused/amused look from him.

"You guys coming or what?" I asked them from where they were hiding behind a bookshelf. Natasha came out with Lizzy hiding behind her arm, then Will with his head down and eyes. Jake looked at me questioningly.

"Hi, I'm Natasha," she said smiling politely. Lizzy looked at me and Jake and smiled, then at Seth and Embry.

"And I'm Lizzy, nice to meet you all," extending a hand to Jake, then Seth, then Embry. Then, like the sun shining, Embry looked at her, and his eyes widened in surprise, like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. He took her hand in his never breaking eye contact; she was his now, and he was hers. She smiled shyly in surprise, but I could tell that by tomorrow, they would be inseparable. Jake looked from Embry to Lizzy, and started laughing uncontrollably, bringing the whole library to his attention. Seth groaned in frustration, and I patted his shoulder reassuringly.

"I'm Embry, nice to meet you," he said, beaming at every edge of his face. She leaned over to me and looked confused,

"Why is your bf laughing, and why is this super hot guy looking at me like that, I mean I don't mind or anything, seeing as I was looking for a new bf myself, but really why?" she said nervously with a smile. I rolled my eyes, knowing she and I were going to be great friends, seeing as we were going to be seeing each other a lot from now on.

"Trust me, you will very soon," I sighed.

***************************************************************************************

**Ok, yes another boring chapter (depends on who you are, I thought it was boring) but it is necessary for my story. This is the last boring chapter I swear, now it's about to get interesting. Also, if you want to know what Nessie said in French, Google Translator, **

**(They are geniuses whoever came up with the translator) And in case you didn't understand, Embry imprinted on Lizzy, any other questions, please just ask in the comment, and the whole run in with the Volturri at the beginning, all will be explained very soon, promise. I hope you enjoyed, and I am open for helpful criticism, and comments, lots of comments. Also, if you guys have any ideas for a fanfiction, I am open for a challenge to write anything (summer is just around the corner and I need something to write on other than this) Thanks for reading this far if you have…………. \m/(.)\m/**


	5. Chaos

**Chaos**

The weeks following the imprinting process with Embry were long and annoying. Seth moped around, groaning when he saw any of us; I felt bad because he was the only one who hadn't found Mrs. Right. My family was completely at ease when I had told them; obviously my dad had already given the news, seeing how Alice can't see any of us half breeds.

"Why are you guys so mellow and relaxed?" I cried out in frustration. They eyed me, like I had lost my sanity, which I felt like I had!

"Well, Edward gave us a heads up, and it's not really our concern, it's the Pack's concern. Why are you so worried about it?" Rosalie asked lazily.

"I am part of the pack! Yeah, I don't turn into a big wolf, but I'm family, and I care what happens to my whole family! You do realize that this could jeopardize all of you guys too?" I asked, getting even more worried. They looked at me coolly, smiling at my distress.

"Honey, she'll be with the wolves if she ever comes around here. It's not that big a deal, besides, we're good, 'vegetarian' vampires. We'll behave," Emmet said mysteriously. I huffed as I stormed to my room, getting a few chuckles from my family sitting on the couch, as they quickly got back to their conversation. I didn't know what they were talking about, but from their tone as I left, it sounded kinda serious, so I walked quietly and quickly up the two flights up stairs. I looked towards my bed up in the loft above me, and there was Seth, looking down at me somberly.

"Hey Nessie," he said glumly.

"Awww, what's wrong? Does Seth need a hug?" I asked, concern apparent on my face. He jumped to the floor, hardly making a sound, and gave me a huge bear hug.

"There, there," I wheezed out, gasping for air. He smiled, but didn't let go. He held onto me like I was a comfort toy as he settled on the bean bag chair. He whimpered, and I could see a look of fear, as well as sadness settle on his face.

"What's wrong? Seth I hate seeing you like this, please tell me what I could do to make you feel better?" I asked, prying myself free of his grasp, and settling in his warm lap.

"Nothing you can say can make me feel better, I mean, what happens if I never see the girls for me? I mean, what if she's some old lady, or the girls already taken? What if my girl has already come and gone?" he asked through whimpers.

"Well, you could at least start seeing other girls until you're imprinty comes along. That might make it feel better. I think you're feeling lonely, and you need someone to help you cope with what you're feeling," I said, patting my face, trying to soothe him. He looked even more down trodden.

"What happens if I find some girl I really like, like I get married, but then I see the imprinty and my whole relationship is messed up? What if it's like Leah and Sam?" he asked. I paused, remembering the other wolf pack in La Push. I pulled his face down to mine, keeping him eye level.

"Now you listen to me, she is out there, and you will find her, even if it takes you two hundred years, she'll find you, or you'll find her. But there's no dark law saying you can't have someone else along the way! So what if you really like someone, your forefathers probably had several wives in their lives before they found the right one that made them want to grow old!" I said sternly, making him listen. He smiled at me, a genuine smile that made me smile with him.

"You know you're really good at giving pep talks, even without your ability! You're right, it's not so bad! I can go through life and I can like whoever I want, even if it's not The One, I could still use a companion!" he said standing up. I got up, smiled and walked towards the door. I paused knowing I shouldn't say anything, seeing as I had made him feel better, but I was going to make my (and whoever else was listening) day.

"You know, I hear Las Vegas is really great for finding companions, I hear their called brothels!" I grinned. I felt like a dirty minded freak, probably because humans were already rubbing off on me, but still, it was funny. Emmet's, Jasper's, and Embry's guffaw was heard from downstairs. As I turned to look at Seth's face, I was tackled and pinned to the floor, with a grinning Seth on top of me. I smiled; I hadn't had this much fun since we decided to do man hunt all over the entire state of Washington and part of Canada.

"Now why'd ya have to go and spoil the mood? And how would you know this sweet, innocent Nessie?" he questioned playfully. Now I was in for it. I smiled mischievously and ducked from under him, and made my way towards the open window. I looked guiltily towards the floor, and made a really pitiful, sympathetic face.

"Okay, me and Jacob went to Las Vegas about two months ago, when we were in the process of moving. We ditched when everyone was already at the new house, and we went to Vegas, gambled, won half a million, got kicked out for being drunk, then went to one of those marriage places and got married! It was great, but like they say, 'What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas!'" I exclaimed, knowing that everyone was listening. Seth looked at me strangely, then caught my drift. He smiled again, making his whole face light up.

"Well, congratulation! I knew eventually it was coming; what are you six? I guess age laws no longer apply when it comes to marriage for hybrids!" he exclaimed, picking me off the floor and carrying me downstairs. I tousled his hair playfully, feeling a warm, content feeling again, I knew that all my worry was gone. I liked Seth, not like I liked Jacob, but he was fun, funny, sweet, and he was just plain great. Jacob was all those things and more; words couldn't describe what he was too me!

Even through my happiness, I was met by two amused vampires, one werewolf trying to keep his mouth shut, and some disturbed looking vampires.

"Hi everyone," I said awkwardly as Seth took me off his shoulders. My mom sighed, but smiled anyways; Rosalie got up and walked off, my grandparents looked amused some-what, and my dad was glaring at me, or was it Seth! I walked to my little sitting chair and waited for something to happen.

"So……" I started. Embry guffawed loudly and smacked Seth on the back playfully, getting a crimson red blush from poor Seth. Emmet and Jasper laughed along with Embry, making the room somewhat more awkward. I smiled my most breathtaking smile, trying to dazzle, as my mom puts it, out of their odd mood.

"You know I was kidding about the whole going to Vegas thing, right?" I asked alarmed even more by their icy looks. My dad glared at Seth, looked down, then he looked at me with a slight grin on his face.

"Yes, we know you were kidding about the Vegas thing, but didn't we teach you to act a little more civilized? Your sense of humor is interesting, somewhat human…." He said drifting off towards the end. He and my mom shot a glance between each other, so quickly that if you blinked, you would miss it. I smiled, letting myself be content it wasn't anything serious. I was drifting towards the bean bag chair in the living room, but was stopped by the most heart retching, sorrowful, urgent howl. I looked up to see my dad's, Seth's, and Embry's face with the same appalled expression.

That's when everyone was out of the house, rushing through the woods to the howling, russet wolf! I ran as quickly as I could, but still wasn't fast enough as Embry and Seth burst into their wolf forms, and Emmet shot past me. My mom came and scooped me in her arms, and cradled me against her like I was still her little baby. I started smiled up at her, but was stopped by her sickened expression; even though she was naturally pale, she looked unnaturally pale for a vampire.

"I haven't heard that howl in a long time. It sounds ten times worse this time," she mumbled.

We reached the clearing where the wolves were all gathered around, looking like someone died. I rushed to Jake's side and hugged his massive, furry leg. Despite the mood, there was a rumble in his chest, which either meant laughter, or he was hungry.

"Nessie, please come here. They want to transform back," my dad said coolly. I knew when he tried to suppress emotion, that's when he talked smoothly. My mom stiffened when she thought of them changing, getting a reassuring squeeze from me and my dad's hands'. Jacob came out of the back woods and approached us wearily. Normally, something like this might make me blush, but something in his face made me want to just cry. He looked miserable, as well as the others that emerged from the woods, Leah especially.

"Bad news from La Push," Jacob whispered wearily, "something is wrong with the pack, like a sickness of some kind. It's not normal, because we don't get sick. Sam said it was unnatural, like nothing he's ever heard of. The pack is having great difficulty transforming when their called, or at all! They've got weird eating habits, and now they can't even communicate with each other when in wolf form! Sam and Emily says that their conditions are getting worse by the day, and that even he is having trouble with everything as well, in fact, Emily did most of the talking for him over the phone; their worried that someone's going to die, and he's worried we're next! I don't know what to make of it; Emily sounded like she had been crying to me when she called me and told me the situation! It don't know what to think," Jacob strained. He looked miserable, simply wretched. His hands shook from fear and sorrow, and the wolves weren't doing any better. Leah's wolf form shook uncontrollably, and I saw huge tears rolling down her face. I could almost feel their pain, like it was emanating off them. I walked over to Leah as my family talked in urgent whispers. She didn't growl as I approached her, instead she whimpered mournfully. I reached up and wrapped my arms around her huge wolf neck, hugging her and trying to comfort her as best I could. I expected her to growl and bite at me, instead she bent her head down in a sort of neck hug. She looked me in the eyes, and I could see a hurt so great, it was like a desperate plea for help. I smiled sympathetically towards her as I walked back towards the house.

"What do you think Nessie?" Jacob whispered next to me, making me shiver at his closeness. I held him back as everyone started walking on, trying to get as far away from my family as possible. I frowned in concentration, thinking hard. I tried doing the thing Alice did when she wanted my dad out of her head, by translating something, preferably for me, French. I looked up at Jacob's face, and grimaced at his expression.

"I think it has to do with that Volturri spy we ran into before Christmas," I said quietly. He looked at me, studying my face.

"That would make no sense, she came here, remember; not La Push," he said, slowing down even more. I glanced up to see if anyone was still around; making sure it was at least a little safe.

"Remember, I sent her to La Push, or at least Forks. I made her think she actually found us back at home, and we tore her arm off! When Aro saw into her mind, I'm sure he saw me and saw that I changed her thoughts and erased her mind. I just don't know what he did to make Sam and his pack sick yet," I said somberly. He looked apprehensive, but nodded his head.

"Come on, we need to get back before your family comes and looks for you." Jake scooped me in his arms and ran back to the house. Inside, my family and the pack were sitting and talking urgently. Jake set me down and joined them.

I looked towards the group, but had no desire to join in the discussion, so I headed up to my room. I looked to see if anyone was going to come, or at least I hoped someone would. I looked to see Seth smiling at me; he made like he was going to follow me, only to be hissed at by my dad, and growled menacingly by Jacob and Quil. I frowned, still confused at their hostility, but just decided to ignore it and just pretend t never happened.

My room was dark, and I felt very afraid for the oddest reason. I climbed into my bed loft, cradling my knees against my chest. I felt like something very bad was about to happen, and I couldn't shake the feeling that my family was going to get hurt.

_"Renesmee………"_ I heard my name from somewhere downstairs. I listened closely to the conversation, hoping to catch the conversation from three floors down.

_"She's so young, but maybe her memory can help us more so than our own. She's probably the most observant of us all, and is quick to figure out a problem," I heard Carlisle say. _

_"She gets being observant from her mother," Edward said._

_"Perhaps, but she gets the problem solving from you,"_ my mother teased.

_"Why Renesmee's memory, can't you guys remember everything?"_ Embry asked.

_"Normally, but she can connect her memories to something here that has happened in the present. For example, she remembers the first time she sees's Jacob," _Carlisle said calmly. I heard a loud thump from downstairs, like someone fell over; I laughed softly.

_"How can you know she remembers the first time she saw me? She's never said anything to me, I mean, you can't be sure," _Jake said, slightly out of breath. I thought for a moment, digging around in my own subconscious, trying to find the memory.

_"She's trying to remember right now,"_ my dad said from downstairs. It grew quiet suddenly, like everyone was holding their breath. My thoughts opened as I thought harder than I thought I could, shattering my mind with a forgotten memory.

_The air rushed onto me as I burst from my mother's womb, and I took a deep breath of air, relieved I could breathe again. It was a lot wider than where I was before, and I stretched by arms and legs in comfort. _

_"Let me……" I heard a voice call to an unseen person. I shuddered, I was hoping for some cooing and adoration like what should normally happen, but instead, all I could hear was a steady ga-lump of a dying heart._

_I felt cool hand pick me up and move me towards someone. As I was moving, I felt a warm bump against my foot. I looked up quickly and saw a large figure standing over something, pushing up and down on an object, with a furious, pained face. I heard a gasp above me, looking to see a disheveled looking woman, covered in sweat, her hair sticking to her head like glue, and blood all over her body, like she was hurt. Her eyes were kept on me as she smiled happily, and tears swam in her chocolate brown eyes. Then, she let out a weak little croon as she held me. I knew right away this was my mother, and I bent down and bit her, thinking she would feed me. Quick as lighting, I was snatched away. _

_'Nooooooo, I screamed in my mind, I want my mother, please, put me back!'_

_"No, Renesmee," a velvet voice crooned. I kept hearing the glug-glug of the dying heart._

_"Well what are you waiting for?" a desperate, pleading voice called from nearby._

_"Take the baby," the velvet voice said, like he needed to do something quickly. I didn't want to leave the velvet voice at all, because somehow, it was connected to my mother._

_An angry, hurt voice called again,_

_"Throw it out the window for all I care." _

_I wanted to scream at that person, telling him to relax._

_"Give her to me," I heard from the other side of the room. I heard a loud hiss, making me shiver. Reluctantly, I was handed to another set of cool hands, and was rushed away from the room. I was wrapped in something warm, and cradled in some arms. I looked up to see an angel looking at me, cooing and smiling at me. I felt relieved, like some itching in me was satisfied, as she fed me from a bottle of some red, sticky liquid. I heard some stumbling from upstairs, and a thumping sound as someone made their way downstairs .I paid no attention at first, too absorbed in my thirst to even care. But my curiosity was peeked when I felt the slightest of trembling coming from the floor as something shook. I peered from over this angel's shoulder, curious at the shaking and stumbling thing. I didn't look at it straight on, instead peered though the blondes hair. He looked enraged, murderous even, and the look on his face was so very terrifying. I looked closely at him, he was tall, strong, but something about him looked menacing and unforgiving. He was shaking from head to toe, and he looked like a monster. Something in his face made me reconsider the monster notion though; his face was enraged, as well as some deep and pained feeling on his face, like he had seen and felt someone die. He crouched, like he was going to attack my guardian. I turned to gaze at her as she lifted me in the air and nuzzled my cheek. I peered past her shoulder as I came to rest there, and looked at the shaking man. His shaking paused, and his face looked blank for all of five seconds. Then, his face changed from a hard shell, to a face that seemed like a blind man, seeing the sun. His eyes grew large as he looked into mine, and for some weird reason, all my fear for this man vanished completely, replaced by a love for him. He gazed at me with such a loving look; I knew I could not live without him. Through my sudden surprising happiness, I felt a longing to be in my mother's arms, and to fall asleep in her arms. I listened for some sound, and instead of a slowly dying heart, I heard the racing of a new heart, filling me with a knowing I would be with my mother soon enough._

I gasped at the memory as I came out of my own subconscious, to be in front of my own family in the living room, all looking at me happily; I guess they carried me downstairs when I was exploring the subconscious. I looked to see both my hands on my mom's and Jacob's face.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked wearily.

"Watching your memory," my mom said smiling widely, golden eyes sparkling in utter joy. Jake on the other hand, looked sadly at me; I patted his knee sweetly.

"You're not a monster to me anymore. Just out of curiosity, what were you thinking to look so angry?" I asked kindly. He frowned, and looked genuinely hurt, and sad.

"I was about to transform, and I was going to kill you," he said quietly. I frowned, and then smiled up at his downtrodden face.

"Aren't you glad you didn't?" I said, leaning up and kissing him sweetly. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. It would've lasted longer, if not for a single awkward cough from Seth. I smiled again at the now ecstatic Jake.

"Later…." I whispered to him. He smiled an even wider smile, and wrapped his arms around me in a loving embrace.

"Well, now that we know we can access your subconscious, I think you'll be able to help us," Carlisle said, smiling kindly.

"Alright, what do I have to remember?" I asked, nervous I wouldn't be able to help.

"What do you remember about when the Volturri came to kill us all?"

I winced, knowing that remembering this was going to be a doozy to my subconscious.


	6. Runaway Solution

**Runaway Solution**

It was cold, when I woke up the morning. I shuddered as a cold breeze ruffled my bed head hair. I looked around the room, wondering where everyone was, then it hit me; SCHOOL!

"Damnit!" I screamed. I lunged out of bed and ran around the room brushing my teeth, hair, and getting dressed all at the same time. I froze as I heard a snicker behind me in amusement.

"You think this is funny, not waking me up to actually go to school!" I exclaimed, thinking I would see my family behind me as turned to face them. I blushed crimson red as I saw Jacob leaning in the door way casually. I was wearing nothing but a bra and jeans, getting the wolfy grin from Jacob, and a cocked eyebrow.

"You know, I was coming in here to wake you up, and I find you half dressed, in a panicked demeanor, and blushing crimson for some odd reason. You know, you never blushed like that when you see me naked, I mean not like it happens on a regular basis, but like when I transform back. You have nothing to be ashamed of," he said politely, keeping his eyes level with my eyes. I smiled, feeling foolish; still I could see his eyes light up when he thought I wasn't looking. He stayed in the room until I was completely ready, occupying himself with looking through my books.

"You know, I think your mom read this one," he said holding up my copy of _Withering Hights._

"Because that was her book; it has notes in there, very few, but notes that point out something about her relationship with my dad. It's pretty cool, although her handwriting wreaked," I said, grabbing his hand as we walked out the door. He stopped short as we were about to get in the car. He cupped my face and pulled me up to his face, kissing me in a way that made me feel scared and like we needed more time or something. It was urgent and felt desperate, but sweet and beautiful. He pulled away quickly, without looking once at me, and hopped into the driver's side. I flinched at his sudden eagerness to get to school. I wanted to cry, just drown myself in sadness, but kept a straight face all though school. For some reason, I knew what was coming, even though nothing had happened. Even in Study Hall, Jake was quiet, and so were all the wolves. Lizzy was feeling the stress and tension as well, and pulled me far away in the farthest corner of the library.

"Ok, spill, right now! I know they are werewolves and everything, and can probably hear us right now, but what I want to know is why they are all so upset. You and Jacob look like you got into some serious fight or something," she said quietly. I looked up with an expression of disgust on my face, shocked that she could even suggest something like that.

"It is nothing like that, and I know you know the whole werewolf thing, but you don't know everything. I'm sorry, but some secrets should never be told, well…… until the right time at least. Um, you know, I think I'm gonna' call in sick, could you tell Jake," I said, putting on a straight face. She looked shocked that I wouldn't tell her, but pulled it together, smiled, nodded, gave me a hug, and walked away.

I whipped out my silver cell phone, because for some reason everyone in my family had to have a silver cell phone. I called my dad, because he was the one to get here the fastest.

"Hello!?!?!" I heard his urgent voice answer the phone half a second into the ring.

"Hey dad, can you come and pick me up, I need some advice, and I'm not feeling well," I said, trying to sound as sick as I could.

"Walk outside, I've already checked you out, and you're ready to go," he said quickly, then hung up.

In the car, there was the awkward pause as I he drove at one-hundred miles per hour down the ice slicked rode.

"No," he said thickly.

"I haven't even asked yet!" I exclaimed, half amused, and half frustrated.

"I won't tell you, it was very hard for me to decide, and it's too painful to remember," he said in his iron voice. We were coming up on the only fancy restaurant in town; before I could even ask, he started pulling into the restaurant's parking lot. We had a table for two, in a dimly lit corner, and a candle; my dad chuckled slightly under his breath.

"Is there anything I can get you two?" the waiter asked politely. The waiter was tall, with blonde hair, and green eyes. He saw me looking at me and winked quickly, thinking my dad wouldn't notice.

"Yes, I would like a glass of water please, she will have the same," my dad said politely, although I could tell the strain in his voice.

"Oh, are you two on a date?" the waiter asked, with a tone of disappointment slightly in his voice.

"No, we're just………….friends; and to eat she would like a super rare steak," my dad said, with amusement in his voice.

"Right away, it will be out shortly," the waiter said with a new pep in his step. I smiled at my dad, only to be met with a stone face.

"Well, thank you, I'm glad you can read my mind. Now, tell me, please dad," I begged with a slight whimper.

"No," he said, anger growing in his voice.

"Dad, I know Jacob is leaving, along with all the other wolves," I said with a hurt edge in my voice. His stony exterior melted right away, revealing the sympathy I knew he had.

"How did you figure it out," he asked quietly.

"Mom told me about when you left her, and how the last kiss you had with her was very urgent, you know desperate. When he kissed me this morning, I knew something was wrong," I said, watching as the memory made his face light up with a sickening painful look.

"Alright, fine; I will tell you about what it was like for me when I left you mother," he said in a pained, reluctant voice.

"It wasn't an easy decision; I loved Bella with all my heart, but when Jasper put her life in danger, I couldn't think about it if I was the one to do that. I was a horrible, heart breaking, gut wrenching choice. Your mother didn't make it easy either; she just let me go; that hurt as well, the fact that she wasn't even going to fight for me to stay with her! She was the best thing that had happened to me in less than fifty years," he said, cringing in pain of the memory.

"Dad, you had to think through your decision, and I understand it was hard for you to just leave her behind, but did you ever once think about what she would think and react when you finally left her? You know what you put her though…………… sorry, I'm taking my anger out on you. Dad, why is Jacob and the pack leaving?" I asked, fighting back the tears I was feeling for my mom, dad, Jake, and myself.

"Well, it's not forever Nessie, just until they can figure out what's wrong with Sam and the others. Jake doesn't want to leave, mainly because of Alice's vision," Edward stated matter-of-factly. I sat up abruptly, almost falling back in my chair.

"She hasn't had a vision in forever, ever since Jacob, the wolves, and I have been part of everyone's lives. What's going to happen, I mean what did she see?" I said, trying to keep in my excitement.

"The Volturri seem to be plotting something, and something big at that. Alice only saw a few things, like a white room, a new member in the Volturri, and the Volturri back in Forks," he said quietly as the waiter came back. He smiled as he placed the plate in front of me, winking at me thinking my dad wouldn't notice. I heard the lowest hiss, barely audible, but I could still see the flirty look on the waiters face melt.

"Dad, calm down," I whispered as the waiter walked hastily away. He smiled his most dazzling, most innocent smile, and I heard every girls gasp as they watched him. We sat there in silence as I ate the super rare steak; I licked the blood off my lips, enjoying one of the few foods I actually enjoyed.

"You know, watching you eat is quite amusing. Do you actually enjoy the food?" my dad asked, smiling in amusement.

"Yes, yes I do, thank you for asking. So, the Pack is going to Forks to try and help Sam, but why is Jake acting so weird about it?" I asked, wondering why, if he was coming back, would he be so sad.

"Why don't you ask him yourself," my dad said, getting up and being replaced by Jacob. I gaped in surprise, looking at my quickly leaving dad (of course paying on his way out,) then back at the moping Jacob smiling an apologetic smile.

"Hey, ummmm….. I guess you know?" he said, smiling. I frowned, only to be met by the biggest, saddest puppy dog eyes as handed me a small, super smooth rock. Now to anyone, it would be a stupid gesture, but it was a rock from our beach, rubbed smooth by the ocean waves. I held it in my hand, rubbing it in my palms; I smiled at him as he leaned in and kissed me sweetly. He placed a white rose in my hand, making me feel better every minute.

"Ok, Jake, I forgive you. Now tell me, no beating around the bush, why are you so upset if your coming back?" I said, squeezing his hand reassuringly. He sighed, then shuddered quickly.

"I'm just nervous about leaving you here alone. Did your dad tell you about Alice's visions?" he said, frowning even more.

"Yeah, he was pretty vague though, something about the Volturri back in Forks, and new member….." I said softly. Jake growled under his breath, making me shiver.

"That bastard never knew how to tell the truth, even to Bella. She was human, and he thought he could keep the most important stuff from her, and now he thinks he can do it to you. You deserve to know; Alice saw you for the first time ever," he growled.

"So what, no big deal," I said shrugging. He looked up alarmed at me.

"You don't get it do you? Because we have some strange chromosome thing, she can't see us, so either you are going to become human, or somehow you become a vampire!" he hissed. I flinched in his sudden hostility, getting a quick, apologetic smile from Jake.

"Ok, so I become a vampire? Is that why you are sad to be leaving?" I whispered.

"Yes, I'm just worried about what'll happen when I'm gone," he said, pulling me up from my chair.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, promise," I whispered, kissing him again, but this time, it wasn't a desperate kiss, it was a beautiful, passionate kiss. But even with the car ride home, through the smiles, I knew something bad was seriously about to happen.

It had been about a week after the Pack left; at last minute, my dad and mom decided to go with them, so they could help out in any way. I sat in my room, going over my already finished homework, bored out of my brain with nothing to do.

"You could call Lizzy, and invite her over," Alice suggested.

"No, I'm not ready for that yet. Well, I'm going to bed; we got an early day tomorrow, well at least you guys do," I said, smiling down at Alice. She waved her hand in her silent goodnight, and closed the door on her way out. I frowned in concentration, knowing that there was still something in my subconscious to help with the wolves' situation. Slowly, another memory crept through my mind.

_It was strange in the huge clearing; no birds, squirrels, absolutely nothing, just a thundering silence. I dug my hands into the back of Jacob's fur, trying to get warm. Despite my first impression, he was like a giant teddy bear, or at least the best anything I could ask for. I glanced at my mom, noticing an angry, concentrating face. She looked murderous, yet concentrating on something very important; I wonder if is the shield she had been working on with the other one, Kate or something. I looked towards the translucent, red-eyed angels, knowing something wasn't right. I heard Caius's angry hissing,_

_"The werewolves," he murmured; I realized that it was because of Jacob and the others that something was going wrong. I also realized I could hear exactly what they were saying; maybe I had almost as good of hearing as my family._

_"Ah, brother……," Aro answered, almost looking pained, but sympathetic at the same time._

_"Will you defend that alliance, too, Aro?" Caius demanded. "The Children of the Moon have been our bitter enemies from the dawn of time. We have hunted them to near extinction in Europs and Asia. Yet Carlisle encourages a familiar relationship with this enormous infestation- no doubt in an attempt to overthrow us. The better to protect his warped lifestyle."_

_I hissed under my breath, flinching at the buzzing sensation in my throat when I did it. We were friends, I loved Jacob and his friends, well most of them anyways; why would they want to hunt them till they were almost all wiped out. I heard someone clear his throat and looked over at my dad; I looked at Aro who was looking quite embarrassed with his hand over his face, making me smile at his shame._

_"Caius, it's the middle of the day," my dad pointed out. He pointed at Jacob and the rest of the wolves. "These are not the Children of the Moon, clearly. They bear no relationship to your enemies on the other side of the world."_

_"You breed mutants here," Caius spit back at him. I flinched at his bitterness._

_"They aren't even werewolves. Aro can tell you all about it if you don't believe me," my dad answered, with a bit of coldness in his voice._

I woke up with a start, drenched in sweat.

_They aren't even werewolves!_

That was it, werewolves, but how could….. of course! Joham, the scientist that thought he was breeding a brand new race of vampire-human creatures! The Volturri said they were going to pay a visit to him, and we all thought they were going to kill him. Maybe that one vampire Jacob and I saw at the beach was just one of the daughters, probably turned into a vampire against her will.

So now that I knew that they had Joham, I needed to go find him, which was probably in Volturra. I needed to get there, and Aro would be kind and generous if I didn't seem to know anything; then there was the fact that I could become a vampire. Then it hit me again, Sam and the others was a trap to get my family to Forks, because they didn't know where we were.

"Demetri………" I grunted. They would make Demetri get their scent and follow them all the way back home, and then the same thing that was happening to Sam and the others, would just happen to Jake and everyone else, and my family will be killed for some made up reason. That's when I decided, I was going to get to Volturra before Demetri got to Forks. I jumped out of bed, racing around the room, grabbing a pair of skinny jeans, my converses, and a black, skin tight, long sleeve shirt. I glanced at the clock, noting it was five-thirty. It took a deep breath, trying to calm down, but failing as I realized that my thirst was killing me. I reached into the fridge in my room and pulled out the blood bad and poured it into a glass. The itching in my throat cooled down, as the sticky, red substance flowed down my throat. I sighed and put the clothes on the bed for "school" the next morning. I went online and bought the plane tickets (first class, just because I wanted to travel in style,) and packed an extra shirt in my bag, squeezing it under all my books. I heard a knock on the door, and spun around and unplugged my computer.

"Renesmee, you up awfully early; is something wrong?" Rosalie asked as she walked into my room.

"I just had a nightmare, no big. I dreamed that Jacob never came back," I whimpered. Rosalie walked over and gave me a loving hug; I grimaced, knowing that my lies were going to come and bite in the butt someday.

"Oh Nessie, I'm sorry! They'll be back in a week, it won't be so bad," she crooned. I smiled and hugged her in thanks. She smiled back at me as she walked out of the room; I was only hoping that they would fall for it. Either way, I was still leaving to fix this mess. I layed back down and went back into a light sleep, dreaming of a killer werewolf running in fear as I chased it down with a murderous feeling. I pounced on it, knocking it to the ground, getting a whimper out the beast. Just as I was about to sink my teeth into it, the beast transformed back, revealing the face of Jacob, bruised and bloody as I stared at him. This time, I woke up screaming, and jumped all the way to the ceiling as I freaked out. I knew that sleeping again would be a terrible mistake.

*******************************************************************

**Hey people, just a heads up, my chapters may start coming in slower because of school and stuff, so i hope the story is getting more exciting (I had a huge idea over the summer, and this story is going to be epic!) anyways, ooooh, go to my profile and click on the link on my page, it should be near the bottom of the page. They are the coolest pictures ever. Anyways, thanks for reading and comment, comment, comment, please!!! 3**


	7. Sketched Plans

**Sketched Plans**

I walked downstairs slowly, waiting for Alice to say something and not let me go, or my dad to call, knowing my whole plan. I reached the bottom of the stairs, getting a hug from Alice and Jasper.

"Rosalie and Emmet left early. Now, if there's an emergency, we have our cell phones, and you know where we are, so have a good…… now haven't I taught you better than that!" Alice exclaimed. She ran upstairs, rummaged through something, and came back downstairs in thirty seconds. She put a pearl necklace on me, with small, matching, pearl studs in my ears. I smiled, trying not to show my sadness in leaving.

"Now, I could tell you were going for the messy artist look, but now you have the messy artist look, with class," she said, brimming with approval.

"Thank-you Alice," I said, feeling a lump growing in my throat.

"Wait!" she said, stopping me as I turned to leave. She took her fingers and pulled a few strands of my hair around my face, falling in little ringlets, "you can't be a messy artist with a neat bun on your head."

"Alright, now that your finished touches on your masterpiece are perfect, let her leave," Jasper said, with a little nudge; he probably felt my rising anxiety. They waved at me as I drove away; I missed everyone already. I thought through my plan on the drive to the airport, trying not to panic. I was just going to Volterra for a visit, one so I could sketch the scenery and architecture. I frowned, knowing they weren't going to believe that story. Second…..

"Crap," I mumbled under my breath as I walked through the line in the airport. I can't think of another reason; maybe I just happened to have an art trip to the city and I figured I should stop by. No…….. that's just stupid. Telling the truth seemed the only way to go. Sighing, I took out my cell phone, knowing I couldn't call when I got over-seas unless it was an emergency.

"Hello?" a cool voice answered.

"Alice? I have a random question for you. We're supposed to draw something that may bring you fear, and I was thinking about the Volturri. They wanted us to draw something that's different, but related to the fear. What does the entrance to their lair look like?" I asked, leaning against the entrance to the gateway, getting side glances from passengers entering the plane.

"Um, it's at the end of an alley. It looks like a simple dead end, but at the end, there's a simple looking hole in the ground that leads to their place. Now, is that all you want?" she asked, with a hint of frustration in her voice.

"No, just tell everyone I love them," I said sweetly.

"Alright bye," she said, and hung up. I sighed and walked down the gateway to board the plane. I took my seat, placing my bag right next to me. I had brought a brush, hair and body wash, makeup, two shirts, and an extra pair of jeans. I sat in my seat, nervously waiting for the plane to take off. The flight attendant walked down the aisle, sealing the storage compartment, and making sure everyone was comfortable. People eyed me curiously, as well as suspiciously. I glanced at an Italian-mob looking guy, eyeing me distrustfully. I smiled my dazzling smile at him, getting the wide eyed, and mouth agape look. Other that the Mafia wondering why a beautiful person like me was leaving the country, and at such a young age, the plane ride was relaxing and quiet. I took my sketch pad out and drew a rough idea of what the entrance to the Volturri entrance looked like. Then I got carried away, drawing angels with glowering red eyes, and blood coming from their mouths.

"So, are you an aspiring artist, trying to find her inspiration in a different place?" a stewardess said passing by.

"How could you guess?" I said sarcastically, stretching my arms.

"Well, you are sketching, and many people come through here on the same mission," she said, glancing at my picture. She grimaced, and turned to leave, but stopped.

"From the looks of it, you have some demons of your own you need to fight. The sketch is good, but in a nightmare-giving way; try drawing something happier, it'll calm your nerves," she said kindly, walking back down the aisle. I blinked; that was the weirdest, but most helpful conversation/advice I'd been given by a stranger. I flipped the page I began a sketch of Jacob, then drawing me wrapped in his arms. I smiled in apprehension; Jacob's hands cupped my cheek, and his gaze looked just like his. I blinked; maybe being an artist was my career path. I heard a small sigh behind me, turning to see the stewardess again, gazing at the photo.

"Now, that's a beautiful picture! If you don't mind me asking, who is he?" she said longingly.

"Words can't describe what he is to me. He's the love of my life, my best friend, my comfort, happiness, my other half, etcetera…." I said, smiling at the paper.

"Where is he?" she said, glancing around her expectantly. I sighed, feeling the lump again in my throat rising again.

"Safe," I said quietly. I saw the woman stiffen, and then walk away.

After I got off that plane and onto my next half of my trip, I slept the rest of the way, my iPod blaring in my ears. I dreamt of me and my family, all of us hunting together, laughing and enjoying ourselves, only to be ripped my a giant malformed wolf-thing, followed by many grimacing, translucent, red-eyed angels, running and killing off my family one by one. I jerk awake, hearing _Seether_ blaring in my ear; no wonder I was having a difficult time sleeping. A voice called from the intercom, saying in French then English, we were about to land. I sighed gathering all my belongings, knowing I needed to make a phone call very soon, knowing that the many hours it took to get over here, my family realized I was gone.

As I walked towards the car rental area, I felt the sudden nervousness rising in me.

"I need something nice, and fast, preferably a motorcycle," I said, glancing at all the car selections available.

"Um, we have one," the clerk said, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Perfect," I said, giving him the right amount of cash. He handed me the key, and I ran out. The motorcycle was black, smelling of new leather, and shined with the new motorcycle gleam. I sighed as I put on the helmet, pulled out of the parking garage and sped out of Florence. I was nothing like my parents when it came to driving fast and not getting caught, but I was decent at catching the small space between cars getting the honking horns and waving fists. I occasionally went between the lines, hoping the police were nowhere around. When I finally came up to the city, it up on a hill, looking like an ancient castle like city, giving off a mysterious ambiance to it, yet drawing everyone to its gates. When my mom had come here last, there had been a guard at a gate, but it was during a festival of some kind. I got to the gate, only to be stopped by the security guard. He looked curiously at me, and motioned for me to take off my helmet. He stared at me curiously, looking me up and down.

_"Is there a problem?" _I asked it perfect Italian. He gaped in surprise at me; I gave him my most dazzling smile just to throw him off his concentration.

_"I'm sorry miss, but I assumed you were American. Some tourists from out of country have been disappearing lately around the city, and well you are a tourist. Even though I assume you are a native to Italy, I would be cautious as you're touring the city," _he said, looking around like he was being watched.

_"Thank-you for the warning, but if you don't mind, where would be a good place to stay for a while,"_ I said, smiling again. He took out a map hesitantly, showed me a quick way to get to the place to stay, waving as I rode to the place.

The scenery was breathtaking, each cobblestone street placed among the castle like buildings; I felt like a princess lost in a foreign kingdom. Little shops hidden along the pathways and streets spread the scents of freshly baked bread and fine wine. Flags hung discreetly on tall poles, hanging the scarlet flags of their city. When I reached the place, the outside looked like a citadel, and the inside was a breath of sweet air. Candles hung on the wall in Victorian candle holders all around the stone walls, giving a slight macabre sense to the room. The woman behind the desk smiled politely as she gave me a key to a room. As I reached my room, I gasped it delight. The room was on the second floor, overlooking the city. The sounds of the city drifted into my room as I opened the balcony doors; I heard everything from children laughing, to people shouting, to a baby crying and its mother singing to it softly. The bed sheets were the scarlet satin, giving the feeling of royalty with feathery softness. The room had its own bathroom, with had a stain glass window right over the bath tub. The sea of colors shimmered as the sun came out from behind a cloud. The tub looked like something out of a Victorian movie, looking like it was made of marble. I flung myself on the bed and rolled around on the sheets, letting the freshness of clean linenes fill my lungs. I jumped out of bed, ran around the room trying to wake up; I was here on a sort of rescue mission, not to enjoy myself. I looked over to the side table, picking up the phone and dialing the number of my home. It took a few minutes for the call to transfer, seeing as it was long distance. I felt a lump growing in my throat, feeling the sudden homesickness burst in me.

"Hello?" a groggy voice answered. I gasped in surprise; I had forgotten all about the time change.

"Listen carefully, Jacob Black. I can't talk long, but I just wanted to call and say I'm alright, and Jake," I said quietly, "I just want to say that I love you." I heard a thump and a cough and the sound of running feet.

"Jacob! Don't give the phone to anyone else! I just want to talk to you," I said hoarsely.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, what the hell are you thinking? You disappear on your way to school, Edward can't find you, of course Alice can't see you, and now we can't find out where the hell you are," he hissed. My voice caught as the tears started to fall down my cheek, getting small sniffle out of me.

"Hey, shhhh, don't cry, it's going to be alright," he whispered, like he was here right beside me right now.

"Jacob, when I hang up, erase the number of the record list on your phone, please," I said quietly, the lump growing in my throat.

"Why the hell would I do that?" he growled.

"You would do anything to keep me safe wouldn't you? Well, I would do anything to keep my whole family safe, you especially, please, just do it for me," I whimpered.

"Where are you? Let me help you, ple-"but I cut him off.

"Jacob Black, no matter what happens, just know that I love you, and I always will," I said, compassion choking in my voice.

"No, Nessie! Listen, just wait a second, just tell me where you are, and it'll be alright!" he exclaimed, voice rising.

"I love you," I whimpered, then hung up. Then the waterworks spilled over like a busted water mane. It was the most difficult thing saying you love someone when you think you're about to die, because each word has to be filled with so much love and affection, it makes you really think that those were your last words to your lover. I cried till the mid-day sun peeked, because by then I had cried myself to sleep. I dreamt of nothing, just a nothing thought dream, only to be woken up by a knock on my door. I looked up groggily, bleary eyed and bed headed, and dragged myself to the door. I opened the door to the smiling clerk from behind the desk holding something in her hands.

"Hello, I was wondering if you would be interested in taking one of the exclusive night tours only offered to certain people. See the city of Volterra through the eyes of the finest members, seeing places that most people in the city have ever seen before," she said with a smile on her face, and a gleam in her eyes. I glanced behind me out the window, where the sun was a blood orange as it was setting in the sky. I looked back at the clerk, noticing a sudden new look in her eyes. Her eyes looked menacing, with a hint of desperation in them. Her smile was growing bigger by the second, like she was struggling to keep the charade up. I smiled politely at her.

"That sounds fantastic, will there be anybody else?" I asked.

"Most of the tourists staying here are joining us tonight, and believe me, it'll be a night you won't forget," she said, all traces of her desperation gone. I shut the door as she left, smiling at my sudden good fortune. I hoped with all my might that this tour was a tour I needed to go on. I sighed and got ready for the sightseeing.

**Alright, well in case you don't remember New Moon too well, Edward and Bella were rushing out of the Volturri's lair as a group of tourists were walking in. I figured it would be a good excuse for Nessie to get in the lair. Sorry if it still bores you, but believe me, it gets really good! :) and please, please, pretty please comment!! I love comments 3 Hope you are enjoying the story, even though the chapters are getting here later than usual (school, what can i say) and thanks to all the faithful people out there who are still reading the story, i appreciate that.**


End file.
